


Between Battles | Dragon of Sun

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Between Battles | A Final Fantasy / Fire Emblem Crossover Series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Conversation, M/M, Wyvern - Freeform, Wyvern Rider, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephraim needs to distract himself a little. Surprisingly, he finds a conversation partner in Glen, the Sunstone of the Grado generals.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles | Dragon of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.

Ephraim felt a bit uncomfortable as he approached the tent of the man known as the Sun Stone. He never had understood how it was possible, but Glen apparently had returned from the dead. It was something which had come as a shock to all of them, but so had many other things. In the end, they were all grateful that they saw another day on the endless battlefield on this strange realm.

"Prince Ephraim." Glen was apparently just as surprised as the prince was. He nodded respectfully, though there was a bit of hesitance about it. "Is there anything I can do for Your Highness?"

Ephraim lifted his hand. "Please, you don't have to address me so politely. If anything, I should show you some respect. You are holding up marvelously in battle. Thanks to you and your wyvern, we have eliminated many threats to the camp."

A small, prideful smile came to Glen's face. Ephraim felt relieved that he had managed to stir the conversation towards something pleasant. He didn't know why exactly he had come here, but he just needed someone to talk to. Why Glen was the first who had come to mind was a mystery to him. It was a little awkward to talk to a former enemy and only recent ally, but it still had something very calming and reassuring about it. To Ephraim, it was a sign that he could indeed talk with the people of Grado, even if they were of high military ranks.

"It's fascinating for me to see you interact with your wyvern." Ephraim gazed up at the imposing creature, which seemed to be rather quiet and gentle at the moment. However, if Ephraim had learned one thing from wyverns, it was that they could be very moody. They were picky when it came down to choosing whom they served, and there never was any guarantee that a wyvern rider would be accepted by the wyvern appointed to them. Often enough, it took them months and years to finally gain the trust of those stubborn creatures.

"It was a hard enough piece of work to get close to this thick-headed beast in the first place." Glen grinned up at the wyvern, which huffed and narrowed its eyes a little. "I wouldn't say that this would be a bad thing, though. It's important that the wyvern set their priorities straight. It would be a waste of their time, and the time of the riders, if they wouldn't match their chosen masters. It's a good thing that they are not immediately attached to someone."

"I see." Ephraim didn't make any attempt to reach out and pet the wyvern. He had seen how it could react. In most cases, it was a rather moderate reaction, but he didn't want to risk anything. "How long did it take you to get close to your wyvern?"

"About two years, before he would allow me to touch him freely. Another half year before I was anywhere near full-body contact, though. At first, it really was just one hand at the time, not more." Glen sighed quietly. "It of course didn't become easier when I was introduced to the wyvern as the only one who could conquer him. It's never a good idea to give the wyvern a feeling of being challenged. It could have become my downfall in the end. And that would have been less than pleasant."

Ephraim nodded slowly, a bit dumbfound that so many things could influence how fast a wyvern rider would be able to team up with a wyvern. He looked up at Glen's wyvern respectfully, trying to not immediately look away again. He didn't want to appear weak. Then again, openly challenging the wyvern without intending to do so would have been equally stupid.

"It's said that my wyvern is coming from an unusual line." Glen shrugged lightly and bit on his lower lip. "I don't know what to think of it, but I suppose it's an advantage to not question it too much. Up to this point, it was enough to treat my partner here with respect."

Ephraim smiled. "Respect is always good." He cleared his throat, but then shook his head when Glen gave him a puzzled look. "It's nothing. I'm sorry I bothered you. I just wanted to thank you for your help... And I hope that one day, we may turn our backs at this battlefield..."

Glen nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's work on this goal, so that we may see that day with a smile on our faces."


End file.
